This invention relates to controls for transmissions and like mechanisms in which shift changes between selected operating conditions are actuated by pivotally mounted levers, and particularly those employing such a lever having universal pivotal movement to accommodate rocking thereof in a multiplicity of different directions or planes.
Many agricultural and industrial type machines include a transmission whose gear settings are actuated by a universally pivotable lever which must be manipulated in different planes through suitable linkage under the control of the operator from a station somewhat remote from the transmission. It is also frequently desired to incorporate therewith either a second transmission in series with the first for modifying the speed ratios obtainable, or a power take-off device, and to closely associate the operator's control thereof with the control of the first transmission.